


Smoke On The Horizon

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fire powers!Anna, Fluff, Magic, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa awakens one night to see a fire burning in the forests near Arendelle. Whatever could it be? (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)





	Smoke On The Horizon

Queen Elsa lay awake in her soft, icy mattress one evening, having been brought awake by forces unknown. Elsa had been suffering from insomnia lately, due to the stress she put upon herself as Queen of her kingdom.

She turned her head, seeing the moon still in the sky above Arendelle. It was still the middle of the night and Elsa needed to get some sleep.

But try as the snow queen might, she couldn't sleep. Her lids wouldn't stay closed and her icy, cold body wouldn't go limp. It was hopeless.

Elsa sighed. "I hate this."

It was a pity that Anna wasn't with her right now. Anna had offered to move back in with Elsa, but the queen knew it was alright. After all, she still needed to get used to having other people around.

Going from isolation one day to being the most talked about woman in the whole world had been very daunting on her.

She sat up in her bed, looking out of the window, tracing her finger on the glass, forming small snowflakes. As a child, she would have feared this, scared to be losing control of her powers.

But that curse didn't bother now. She learned it was better to feel her emotion rather than conceal it as her parents taught.

The city below was quiet. There might have been a few taverns open and some working folk still awake in their homes, but the city itself was sleeping.

Elsa sighed. Maybe she needed to get some sort of medication for this lack of sleep. It was starting to become a problem.

As Elsa was about to lie back down in her bed, for yet another attempt to drift into slumber, she saw something that caught her eye.

In the distance, in the fields and forests behind the city of Arendelle, was smoke, rising up in the distance.

"Fire?" Elsa's voice spoke, the queen rather curious. Where could that smoke be coming from? Kristoff out in the woods again, camping out at night? No, he was in the stable with his reindeer? Perhaps some local traveller? Possibly, but Elsa doubted it. No mere campfire created that much smoke.

This was something that required further investigation.

Elsa pushed herself out from her bed, quickly undressing out of her nightgown and forming her ice dress. She crept down the steps, trying her best to not awaken any of the servants.

As she arrived at the front door, she gently opened it a creek, scanning the area with her blue eyes to see if anyone was around. Thankfully, there was not.

She scampered to the stables, gently opening the door there. The stables were full of hay and a certain ice harvester was asleep in the corner with his reindeer, snoring loudly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. No wonder Anna made him sleep down here. He sounded like a saw.

She looked to her side and found what she was looking for. It was a beautiful white mare, with a harness made of ice. This was Elsa's personal horse, a stallion by the name of Freya.

Elsa smiled and walked to her ride's side, stroking her snout. "Hey girl."

The horse turned her, happy to see her. Before she could neigh, Elsa put a hand over Freya's lips.

"Shhhh," Elsa told her, in a loud whisper. "We have to be quiet okay?"

The horse nodded obediently.

Elsa climbed onto Freya's back, tugging on her icy reins. "Come on, girl." She gestured and the horse obeyed, gently trotting out of the stable and through the open gates of the castle.

It wasn't far to the fields where Elsa had seen the smoke. They were only just outside of the city limits.

Elsa had been thankful that she hadn't been disturbed on her way out of the castle and through the streets. What would the people have thought of her being out this late?

The snow queen soon found herself by a small fence, leading to the fields. She could easily walk the rest of the way, so she tied Freya's reins to the fence post and smiled. "Stay here girl," she said. "I'll be back soon."

She then cimbled over the fence, feeling her icy slippers touch softly, slightly muddy ground.

Elsa looked up into the air, seeing the smoke still rising from the trees.

She gently crept towards the flora, being silent as to not disturb whatever was making them.

As she found herself behind a small bush, she heard a voice.

"Come on! You stupid magic!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. The voice was very familiar, and belonged to someone she knew very, very well.

She then moved closer, trying to get a better reading of where the voice was coming from.

"Oh come on!" The voice cried out again, high pitched and feminine. "I can't have you burning this forest down!"

Elsa peeked from behind the tree, finally discovering the source of the smoke.

In the middle of the group of trees was Anna, wearing her usual clothes. She was standing in front of a group of logs, some of which were on fire.

The ground around her looked charred and burned, and some discarded twigs were still aflame.

Elsa watched as Anna took a deep breath, before she forced her hands forward, raw heat erupting from them.

"There we go!" She declared as all the logs finally caught alight. "Man, I can't wait to show Elsa this."

"Show me what?" Elsa then spoke.

Anna's skin whitened and she turned around, slightly panicking. "Oh! Elsa!" She said sheepishly, hiding her face using her braids. "What brings you here?"

Elsa walked forward, folding her arms and giving Anna an ' _I know what you were doing_ ' face. "You don't need to play coy with me, Anna? I know you were practising your magic here."

Anna gave up and sighed. "Fine, fine, I was trying to get these fire mage powers to work right and not burn down a building."

Elsa looked at the small fire her sister had created. "You're getting better," she admitted. "I'm glad I let you try using those books you found at the troll valley."

"Well... I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Anna remarked.

Elsa sat down on a larger log and Anna joined her, holding her hand.

"So..." Anna began. "You aren't mad at me? For going out at night? Alone?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I'm never mad at you, dear sister, although, I'd hate to think what any travellers might think. A strange girl casting fire magic at a whim."

"Yeah..." Anna looked away. "I could've just gone up to your ice palace and done it instead, but then I didn't wanna melt anything."

Elsa laughed. "My ice is unmeltable, Anna. You know that."

"Hey!" Anna retorted. "I didn't wanna take any chances!"

Elsa smiled. "I appreciate the thought, snowflake," she replied, looking into Anna's eyes.

Anna shuffled sideways, snuggling close to her older sister. As the two watched the fire, Anna said. "It's beautiful isn't it. The fire, I mean."

"Yes, fire does have it's beauty," Elsa admitted. "Raging, burning, passionate."

"Describes you in a way, doesn't it?" Anna smirked.

"Hush you," Elsa retorted with a blush.

"Hey, you got any marshmallows?" Anna wondered. "I'm kinda hungry."

Elsa giggled. "Anna, we aren't camping here, you know."

"Why not?" Anna suggested. "You, me, a romantic night under the stars. Tell me that doesn't sound dreamy."

Elsa sighed. "Oh, alright. I suppose I could stay here with you."

"Yay!" Anna quietly cheered in victory.

Elsa stroked her sister's hair. "But I'm putting that fire out in the morning. I can't risk these trees burning down."

"Party pooper," Anna pouted. "I can do it... well, I think I can. I haven't got that far into the book yet."

"Well, there's plenty of time to learn, Anna," Elsa said.

Anna looked down into the small bag she had brought out with her, placed by the large log. "Oh hey! Turns out I did bring marshmallows."

"Sweet," the older sister stated. "Pass me one."

"Not yet," Anna told her, placing the bag of marshmallows on her lap. "I wanna do this."

"Do what?"

Anna giggled. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. I'm gonna feed you one."

"Anna, I'm not a baby."

"Awwww, please. It will be so cuuuute."

Elsa gave in. Anna was very, very persistent. "Fine, you win." She then shut her lids, opening her maw wide to accept the sugary treat.

But instead of the marshmallow entering her mouth, she got something very different.

Anna quickly grabbed Elsa's cheeks, pulling the queen into an open mouth kiss.

Elsa blushed bright red, but gave in, feeling hers and Anna's tongue meet and gently stroke between their mouths.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, passionately embracing the snow queen in their kiss.

Elsa softly moaned, holding her hands around Anna's shoulders as she kissed her, letting the warmth of the fire and of her sister coil around her like a current of air.

Anna eventually pulled away and she and Elsa touched foreheads.

She grinned. "I love getting excuses to kiss you."

"And I love being kissed by you," Elsa replied, nuzzling Anna.

The two sisters sat on the log, looking over at the burning flame, a reminder of the burning attraction between their souls.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Anna with fire magic. An idea done to death but that doesn't bother me :P The prompt I found this from was supposed to be a goofy modern AU thing with Elsa as a firefighter, but then I figured it would work a lot better with it being in the canon Elsannaverse

See you next time!


End file.
